Normal is Overrated
by SealsAndGrapes
Summary: One thing Tony Stark most definitely is not, is normal. Rating for language.


**So this is my very fanfiction! It's short and kind of angsty but I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel**

**Rating is for language**

**Any mistakes are my own**

* * *

Tony Stark can be described as many things- eccentric, egotistical, self-centered, unconventional, intelligent, and narcissistic- to name just a few. Tony Stark cannot, however, be described as normal or predictable. So really Pepper shouldn't be surprised, or even upset, when she receives a letter outlining "Mr. Starks complete and utter lack of professionalism" and "inability to maintain control concerning his opinions". Except she is. Because this time, Tony's unprofessionalism is directed towards the _President of the United States of America_. Pepper was furious, to say the least. After their relationship progressed past professional and became romantic, she figured the crazy stunts and arrogant remarks would fade along with the playboy side of Tony. She was horribly wrong. Pepper could practically feel the smoke coming from her ears and the blinding rage made it hard to find Tony and _murder_ him. She eventually located his whereabouts and the razor-sharp click of her black stiletto hills announced her arrival in Tony's workshop as well as his impending doom. Tony, instantly alerted by the sharp steps, decided to keep himself occupied with an incredibly interesting stapler he happened to find on his desk.

"Mr. Stark, do you mind explaining this to me?" Pepper asked, deathly calm. Tony finally met her unrelenting gaze, sizing up the situation in his rapidly moving mind.

"You're not yelling." He replied slowly, paying no attention to the wrinkled paper in Pepper's currently fisted hand.

"No." Pepper was still composed but Tony, however, noticed the slight clench of her jaw and the minor tremor of her hand.

"You know, I like it better when you yell. Anything but this." He said motioning to her rigid posture and unyielding composure.

"Because this- this is beyond that Tony. Do you even realize what this means? You insulted the President and a number of other highly prominent people in America. And did I mention the _President_? I know you don't give a damn about what other people think, but I do. This could cost me my reputation, my credibility, even my job. And all because you just couldn't keep your mouth shut for once. How can you be so inconsiderate?"

Her comments resulted in Tony physically flinching and looking anywhere but at Pepper's face. The genuinely ashamed look caused Pepper to falter and trail off from her anger-induced speech. Tony very rarely portrayed any signs of guilt or humiliation, especially when he was truly convinced his actions and remarks were more beneficial than harmful. He simply didn't filter what went through his mind and mouth.

"I'm really sorry Pepper. I just don't stop to consider how you could be affected and I know I should…" Tony shrugged slightly, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. Pepper sighed, internally fighting a battle between her mind and her heart. Her heart was currently winning.

"I know Tony, although sometimes it would be nice if you would stop and think about your words and actions. I-"

"You deserve better." he interrupted, "You always clean up my messes, even after I fuck up like this. You stay by my side when you know I'll end up disappointing you."

Tony pressed his hands against his face and rubbed his eyes. He looked fragile and vulnerable, nothing like the vibrant and always in motion Tony she was used to. Pepper eased her way to him and gently pulled his hands from his face, making sure he looked her in the eye.

"Tony, you will not disappoint me. You may be arrogant, conceited, and a pain in the ass sometimes but I love you. And I knew from the beginning of this relationship that it wouldn't be easy and it most definitely wouldn't be a normal relationship. Normal would be jewelry for Christmas, not a giant stuffed bunny."

"Admit it, you loved the bunny." Tony said, his trademark smirk plastered to his face. The complete mood change nearly through Pepper off guard, but after over ten years working with Tony she had mastered "going with the flow".

"I am admitting no such thing."

"Fine. But we both agree being normal and predictable is way overrated right?" He said leaning in to kiss her. She murmured something similar to "sure" before pressing her lips to his and running her fingers through his soft locks, still mesmerized by his touch and taste even after two months of being in a relationship. He pulled back slightly, an impish glint defining his chocolate-brown eyes.

"So you won't be mad if I tell you I just bought an island and blew up your office?"

"You did _what_?"


End file.
